


Sarah Wandered

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon frowned after he heard voices of the Salem townspeople.





	Sarah Wandered

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon frowned after he heard voices of the Salem townspeople. He began to regret never protecting Sarah from them. Charles remembered Sarah going outside before he could stop her. He viewed her entering their home and frowning. He held her. Sarah winced from stones being thrown at her earlier. 

 

THE END


End file.
